Winter(Captain America Fanfiction)
by talleybear2001
Summary: Jamie Buchanan Barnes back in the 1940's was Steve Rogers best friend. She was captured by hydra and was brainwashed. She was trained and later turned into the fierce winter soldier. She was sent to kill Nick Fury directer of shield and Caption America. She can't remember Steve or any of her past. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Winter:Prologue

 _"Then finish it cause i'm with you until the end of the line,"Steve had said to the winter soldier. Steve was Jamie's mission. She was supposed to kill him. She didn't and saved him from drowning._

 _He had told her that he was her best friend but she didn't believe him. She was an assasain and told she wasn't allowed to have friends._

 _She remembered the pain but nothing else. The brainwashing was painful making it even harder for her to remember him or anything from her past._

 _"Why did I save him?"She asked herself wwalking through the forest holding her injured shoulder. She wished she could just remember. Her blue eyes showed pain from the years of torture she experienced._

 _"Bucky,"He had said a look o shock on his face. She had looked at him in confusion and said,"Who the hell is Bucky."_

 _She shook her head at what he had said gritting her teeth. 'Why didn't I let him drown,why did I save him,and why did he call me his best friend?'_


	2. Chapter 1

She walked her long messy brown hair flowing in a braid down her back. Her green eyes were hardened and showed no emotion.

She clenched her teeth thinking about the blonde haired man and what he said to her.

"Then finish it, cause i'm with you until the end of the line."

Those words had triggered something to where she didn't kill him. She saved his life and couldn't figure out why she did.

"Why didn't I just kill him,"She said to herself,"Why did he call me his best friend."

She was taught as a assassin to never hesitate. To always pull the trigger. To always finish her missions.

She always did until now.

*Winter: Chapter 1*

Hazel Devon walked along the sidewalk with Kaitlyn Jenner.

"Are you going to the party tonight,"Kaitlyn asked brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I have to ask Cameron,"Hazel said touching her cinnamon colored hair her golden eyes filled with worry.

"I hope she says yes,"Kaitlyn said then squealed like every teenage girl does.

"You know Cameron,"Hazel said sadly. Her older sister was very protective. There was know way she would be able to go to the party.

Plus the party starts at 12 am and ends at 2 am. Her curfew was exactly 8 pm.

"You know she won't say yes,she's way to protective,"Hazel said sadly but to be honest she really didn't want to go to the party.

"Sneak out,"Said Kaitlyn simply her ice blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No,"Hazel said,"I don't want to go."

Kaitlyn gave Hazel a look that says' seriously.'

"Yeah if you don't go to that party were not friends,"Kaitlyn said crossing her arms.

"Oh please you aren't my friend anyway,"Hazel said scoffing.

Kaitlyn walked off angrily her hips swaying.

Hazel put her hands on her face when Kaitlyn was gone.

Kaitlyn was never really Hazel's friend. Kaitlyn just used Hazel to get good grades as Hazel was a Straight A student.

*At Hazel's House*

"How was school,"Cameron asked her younger sister taking a bite of an apple.

"Kaitlyn said we are not friends anymore,"Hazel said putting her bag down.

"Wasn't she just using you for to get good grades?"

Hazel nodded,"Yeah she wanted me to go sneak out to some"party" which I don't want to go to,"She said putting emphasis on party.

"Alright well I've got to head to work see you when I get home,"Cameron said grabbing her purse and heading to the car.

Hazel sighed once her sister left. She lied on the couch her eyes fluttering closed.

She awoke to a noise. The sound of glass being broke.

She slowly walked in the kitchen when she stepped on something.

Hazel froze. There was a dark silhouette of a person in her kitchen.

The figure looked at her. From the looks of it they were a female.

"Who are you."The voice hissed suddenly putting a knife to Hazel's throat.

Hazel whimpered tears welling up in her eyes."Hazel."She said frightened.

"Where am I,"The figure asked tightening her grip on her knife.

"My house,"Hazel said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Hazel had asthma and she knew is she didn't calm down things wouldn't end very well.

The figure nodded taking their knife away from Hazel's throat. Hazel looked at the figure closer.

The figure was a woman who couldn't be any older than 25. She had long messy brown hair and hardened green eyes.

Hazel noticed that the woman's left arm was metal and had a red star on it.

"What happened to your arm?"Hazel asked.

The figure shrugged but cringed in pain.

"Are u OK,"Hazel asked concerned Although this person just snuck into her house Hazel was concerned.

The figure said nothing and looked at the ground holding her right shoulder.

Their shoulder looked like it had been badly injured and it was leaking blood.

"I can help you,"Hazel said,"If you want me too."

The figure looked at Hazel,"OK,"The figure said simply motioning to her injured shoulder.

"What's your name,"Hazel asked.

"I don't have a name,"The figure said.

Hazel looked at her confused,"How about I call you."

"Jessica."

"No."

"Nevaeh."

"No."

"Winter."

"Yeah."

Winter nodded liking that name. That blonde haired man called me Bucky. Is that my name?

Hazel grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet and ran a hand through her cinnamon colored hair.

Winter sat at the table her posture tense. She flinched when Hazel dabbed her wound with peroxide.

"Sorry,"Hazel said dabbing the wound a little more.

"It's fine,"Winter said stiffly clenching her teeth her green eyes filling up with pain.

*Avengers Tower*

A brown haired man with dull brown eyes sat at the computer typing away things no ordinary man would understand.

Bruce looked up moments later at the sound of the computer beeping. He put on his glasses looking intently at the computer screen.

"Tony,"He yelled.

"What?"Tony asked walking in.

"We found her,"Bruce said happily. They had finally found the woman Steve was looking for. Jamie Barnes also known as The Winter Soldier.


End file.
